1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a liquid crystal display having the same, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly having a lamp socket with a substantially improved heat dissipation capability, a simplified assembling process thereof, and reduced noise from friction, a liquid crystal display having the backlight assembly, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as society becomes increasingly information-oriented, market demand for slimmer and lighter panel displays has increased. However, conventional display devices, such as cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), are not particularly well-suited to such demand. Accordingly, demand for flat display panel (“FDP”) devices, such as a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, a plasma address liquid crystal (“PALC”) display panel device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, for example, has been rapidly increasing.
The LCD device is a commonly used flat panel display. The LCD typically includes two panels, each having electrodes thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. A transmittance of light through the LCD is controlled by applying voltages to the electrodes to rearrange an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD is a passive light-emitting device, and therefore includes an LCD panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for supplying the LCD panel with light. Examples of a light source used in the backlight assembly include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) and a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (“HCFL”). To increase a manufacturing efficiency of the LCD, various components, such as the light source, for example, are often manufactured using automated equipment. However, it is difficult to automatically assemble some components, such as a lamp socket having adequate heat dissipation capabilities, for example.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a structure enabling automated assembly of the LCD while facilitating dissipation of heat from a lamp socket after assembly.